Hyde's Death and Jackie's Regret
by i heart steven hyde
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! 3 years have past, everyone have grown up over that short span of time. Hyde is dead from a drug overdose and old feelings return at the funeral, but will these feelings ruin Jackie's life forever?
1. Death Ain't No Fun

Hyde's Death and Jackie's Regret

Buckets and buckets of rain was pouring down, flooding the streets of Point Place, Wisconsin. There was a thick, thick fog in the delicate sky; no one could see threw the dark painful mist. Jackie was upstairs alone pulling on her black lace gown. The material slipped on like a glove on her soft porcelain skin, which was glistening a gentle shade of tan. Jackie, who is rarely ever alone, sat on top of her cream comforter bawling, so she would have no tears left to cry at the funeral. Fifteen minutes past and she was still weeping, she glanced at the clock and realized she only had an hour left until the funeral would begin. She entered the bathroom and began to apply her foundation, following with her blush, eyeliner, mascara, and scarlet lipstick. As she was brushing her dark brown hair, Jackie heard the back door open than slam shut.

"Who is it?" Jackie hollered in a worried and timid voice.

"A robber, I'm here to steal your hairdryer," a man's voice hollered back from downstairs.

Jackie recognized the voice and couldn't help but smile; she then hollered back, "Shut up, you scared the crap out of me!"

Fez appeared at the bedroom door and laughing said, "God Forbid."

Jackie skipped up to him and gave him a little peck on the lips and returned to her mirror.

"I've been out of state for two weeks and that's all I get….like half of a kiss! Jackie…" Fez complained with a sarcastic twist.

Jackie ignored his comment and continued to put her hair up in a half pony, she froze in the air and thought, "Hey Fez?"

"Yah, what?"

"Do you think I should where my hair up or down?" Jackie said in a childish manner.

"Well…." Fez began, "You have gorgeous hair and everyone will be able to see how wonderful it is down, but if you put your hair up everyone will be able to see your pretty little face. Personally, I'd go with up."

"That's what I was thinking," Jackie said enthusiastically, she did not want Fez to worry about her so she acted as normal as possible.

"Here, I'll help you pick out some shoes, you know how I love putting together outfits," Jackie was relieved that Fez was oblivious to her feelings towards the funeral.

Fez sprinted into the closet and dug through clothes in search for the perfect pair of shoes. Eventually he came across a pair of adorable black flats and sexy pair of stilettos.

"What sort of look are you going for?" Fez asked.

"I want to say, of course I'm sad, but I'll be fine," Jackie replied.

"Definitely stilettos, they're so…._ you_," Fez said in his fashion designer voice, Fez could have grown up to be Tim Gunn, he sounded just like him.

After a few quiet minutes Fez said, "I have a surprise for you, I'll give it to you the end of the night."

"What is it?" Jackie replied anxiously.

"Hold your horses, it's a surprise," Fez answered.

"Come on…"

"Good day," Fez commented.

"But Fez…" Jackie complained.

"I said good day," Fez added.

Fez quickly changed into his rented suit and the pair of leather shoes Jackie had given to him for his birthday the previous year. He dressed in silence as Jackie applied hairspray with her lips sealed. The excitement was over; Hyde's funeral would begin in twenty minutes, which means both of them would have to face the excruciating pain of their love towards their dear late friend. Jackie grabbed an umbrella and clenched it hard in her sweaty palms. Fez and Jackie avoided the rain and dashed to the used black mustang parked in the driveway.

For the entire ride to the graveyard all that could be heard was the sound of the rain dripping on the window. When they finally arrived Fez opened Jackie's door for her. Jackie opened up her umbrella and made her way through the graveyard; from a distance she saw Kitty, Red, Laurie, Eric, and Donna. Donna waved and began to walk towards Jackie. Jackie was so calm in the car but her avoided feelings came back causing her eyes to water. She wiped the tears off her face as fast as she could and luckily when Donna made it over to her she looked as flawless as usual.

"Jackie, man how long has it been?" Donna announced, tears flooding giving Jackie a bear hug.

"I don't know, maybe a year and a half," Jackie whaled squeezing Donna.

"I hate that we have to meet on these circumstances," Donna claimed, choking on her tears.

"Yah, drug overdose, it's just terribly," Jackie said casually, storing her true feelings.

Donna suspiciously asked, "Are you okay?'

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay, do you think I'm not okay?" Jackie said, soon realizing how stupid she just sounded.

"Just checking," Donna said curiously.

"So how's…um…. Madison?" Jackie suggested, quickly changing the subject.

"Just fine, how's Fez….did he propose yet?" Donna asked poking fun at Jackie.

"No," Jackie whispered looking down at the soggy green grass.

Donna panicked when she saw disappointment in Jackie's eyes and tried to cover, "I'm sorry, Jackie."

"No, no he'll do it soon, I know he will," Jackie replied overblown with energy.

There was a long awkward silence; neither of them knew how to break out of it so Donna blurted out, "Eric and I are engaged…again."

Jackie nodded her head and rolled her eyes, she then said, "Yah, I heard, remember you called me and told me, like back in June."

"Oh yah, the wedding on April 7th, the invitation will be sent out, like, next week."

"Cool," Jackie said irritated.

"Come on!!!" Eric screamed from across the bone yard plain. "The service begins in a few minutes."

They both quickly remembered where they were and in sync screamed, "We're coming!"

"It's time," Donna whispered as a few tear left her face.

"Yah," Jackie said, trying to sound casual, but a single tear accidently left her big brown eyes.


	2. All That Funeral Crap

**Chapter 2: All that funeral Crap**

They began to walk back; again there was an awkward silence. Donna responded by cracking a joke.

"So, it looks like you didn't grow since I've last saw you…midget!"

"Well, I can tell that your feet have grown…A LOT…lumberjack!" Jackie cleverly replied.

Donna chased her through the soaking grass; Jackie then took off her stilettos and began to sprint as fast as she could. She kept looking back at Donna as she darted through the green lands, tripping on a gravestone she went flying. She then rose and looked at the name on the gravestone, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey, what is it?" Donna remarked still choked in laughter.

Jackie said nothing, still in shock from then name engraved on the stone, Donna glanced at it and she seemed to be aware of the issue.

"Jackie, Leo died two years ago, drug overdose. Didn't anyone tell you?" Donna claimed.

"No, but, oh my god, Steven must have been crushed," Jackie said with mixed emotion.

"First time I've EVER seen him cry, it took a huge toll on him," Donna answered.

"Come on guys! Kelso's here!" Eric yelled from a distance.

"KELSO!! I've missed the idiot!" Donna began to run towards Kelso.

"Here we go again!" Jackie whispered to herself and began to walk towards the rest of the gang.

When Jackie finally got near Steven's grave she saw Kitty bawling on her knees, Red looking up to the sky screaming in anger, and Laurie flirting with the pastor Dave.

"Why!! WHY??" Kitty screamed choking on her tears. "He was the son I've always wanted!!"

"Mom…" Eric said annoyed.

"Not including you of course," Kitty replied trying to throw in one of her bubbly laughs, but she couldn't.

"Come on! I know he was a dumb ass but did you have to kill him!?" Red screamed up to the heavens.

Kelso approached Jackie and said, "Hello Jackie."

"Hello Michael," Jackie aloofly.

"If you want to do it with me now's not the best time, after the party is over works for me though," Kelso said in a super sexy voice.

"First think, it's not a party, and second thing, you're a pig and I'm over you," She replied turning her head and walking away.

Next in line to speak to Jackie was Laurie; she approached her arrogantly and said, "So, the orphan boys dead, you must be pretty happy."

"He's my ex, of course I'm a little sad but its no big deal," she lied.

"Oh, bitchier than usual aren't you Jackie?"

"More of a whore than usual aren't you Laurie, flirting with a pastor."

"At least I'm the dumper, not the dumpee," Laurie replied.

Jackie had a flash back of when she went to Chicago with Kelso, when Steven came to win her back and Kelso walked in ready to do "it" with her. Steven abandoned her and got married to that freaking stripper Samantha. That comment hurt her bad, she lost self-control completely and dived on Laurie and a catfight began in the mud. Donna and Fez realized what was going on and began to pull them apart, firmly grasping their flailing limbs.

Donna pushed Jackie aside over-flowing with anger and bitterly said, "What the hell??!!??"

"That whore is an animal, I mean she must carry around a sign that says WARNING WHORE ON THE LOOSE. Like seriously, she attacked me!!" Jackie said in between her constant gasps for air.

"Jackie, we all saw you jump on her," Donna revealed getting more and more annoyed.

"Did not!" Jackie yelled pinching Donna.

"OUCH! You know what, it doesn't matter! Just calm down and try to keep on the down low. You're embarrassing yourself and me," Donna confirmed.

"Fine," Jackie said strolling away to the Steven's gravestone.

"The service is about to begin," Pastor Dave said kindly and sincerely.

Everyone surrounded the grave and stayed tune for the death service.

"We shall begin…." Dave said taking a deep breathe.

"Here comes the water works," Fez whaled the top of his lungs.

Half way through the service everyone was in tears except for Jackie. She was staring at the ground making no eye contact or listening.

"Jackie…. Jacqueline Burkhart…JACKIE!!"

Jackie swiftly glanced up and saw that Pastor Dave was speaking to her. He then said, "Jackie, do you have anything to say in Steven's behalf?"

"No," Jackie whispered.

"Alrighty then, that concludes our service. We hope that you all can join us for some drinks across the street," Pastor Dave stated closing his holy book.

Everyone shuffled away from the grave except for Jackie.

Donna realized that Jackie wasn't moving and yelled over, "Jackie, are you coming?"

Jackie peeked up at Donna and anxiously screamed back," Yah, I'll catch up with you guys!"

"Okay, well, hurry up."


	3. Blame it on the Alcohol

**Chapter 3: Blame it on the Alcohol**

Jackie nodded and approached Steven's grave and got down on both knees, she began to have a mental breakdown.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I still love you! Oh my god, I still love you! Jackie, snap out of it you're with Fez now! God now I'm talking to myself, I'm losing my mind! Oh wait, STOP IT!!!" Jackie howled with frustrating, eyes now puffy with tears.

"Steven, I made a huge mistake! "What ever happened to our love, I wish I understood. It used to be so nice it used to be so good…"" Jackie screeched at the top of her lungs.

"OH DAMNIT! I forgot Steven hates ABBA!"

Then Jackie got silent and unclasped her purse and took out a black piece of cloth. It was a Led Zeppelin tee shirt, Hyde's favorite one. He had given it to Jackie a few years back as a birthday gift; she was returning it to him.

"You were my true love," Jackie murmured groping away towards the bar across the street.

She fixed her make-up as she slowly dragged herself into the old crappy bar. It was almost falling apart; she knew that Hyde would have loved it. Donna greeted her at the door and gave her a big bear hug similar to the one she gave Jackie when she arrived.

"You know what Donna, I'm gonna have fun tonight. You better watch out cause I'm gonna enjoy myself and have the time of my life," Jackie said with a few tears.

"You deserve it Jackie," Donna announced confidently.

Jackie approached the open bar, knocked her fist on the counter, and said, "Four shot of tequila," to the hot young bartender.

"Well someone came here thirsty," he joked.

"Yah, I guess someone did," she replied.

Jackie didn't stop there, she kept drinking more and more and more until she looked like she was going to faint. She took a ten-minute break than started to shoot them down again. Eventually, she was so drunk she climbed on to of the bar counter and began to dance on the table with a bottle of tequila in her right hand. Donna noticed Jackie was reaching towards the back of her dress, seconds later Donna realized that Jackie was stripping, and she had everyone in the bars attention. Jackie unclipped her bra, and flew it across the tavern. The undergarment landed in Kelso's hands and he hollered in excitement. Donna was appalled and pulled Jackie off the counter and into the ladies room, as pissed off as it gets.

"OH MY GOD JACKIE!!!" Donna hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Donna," Jackie commented in a ditzy drunk voice.

"You know what, I need to cool down. I'll get you some coffee so that when I talk to you you'll understand what I'm saying," Donna said with her teeth clenched taking a deep breathe.

"OH! You have pretty hair," Jackie said grasping a piece of Donnas' light blonde hair.

"Man, you are drunk," Donna replied and went to the door.

"I'm going across the street to the coffee hut, be back in ten minutes, don't move," Donna spoke slowly and clearly.

"Kay," Jackie sung with a full teeth smile.

Jackie was unraveling the toile paper when Donna returned with Jackie's large low fat cappuccino with whip of cinnamon. Jackie drank it slowly and finished it in about a half an hour.

"Well, I'm going back into the bar," Jackie said in her average voice as she finished the last sip of her coffee.

"OH NO YOU'R NOT!!" Donna said as her blood pressure began to rise, "You're done!"

"You're not the boss of me," Jackie replied in a childish voice.

"You know what Jackie, you haven't changed a bit," Donna said disappointed but furious.

"What do you mean?" Jackie said reentering the bathroom innocently.

"You're still the same spoiled little princess you were three years ago. Everything has to be about you! You always have to be the center of attention and outshine someone else! This party not for you Jackie, it's for Hyde! I'm sorry to say but the world doesn't revolve around you Jackie! All the eyes can't be on you 24/7, give someone else a chance. You better off, just GO HOME!! No one wants you here! Just leave, NOW!!" Donna screamed on the verge of punching Jackie who now erupted with tears.

"That's what you think this whole behaviors about; getting attention?? My ex-boyfriend just died Donna, **news flash** I'm devastated!!"

"But you told me you were just fine," Donna interrupted.

"Sometime you're so stupid Donna!" Jackie yelled sensitively.

"OH! So this is all my fault???? I had nothing to do with him dumping you!!" Donna screeched defending herself.

"Get your facts right, I dumped him when I saw Samantha," Jackie cleverly replied.

"Yah, like you wanted too. You cannot hold on to guy you wouldn't even fight for," Donna yelped right in Jackie's face.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" She hollered.

"Make me," Donna answered slyly.

Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs and Donna responded by slapping Jackie across the face leaving a huge red mark.

Everyone was silent until Donna said, "And it's your fault that he died."

"I know."

"Wrong. It's…..wait… what?" Donna whispered confused.

"I know that I could have prevented this, I'm the reason for the death of Steven Hyde, and you have no idea how much that hurts Donna," Jackie murmured choking on her many tears.

"Oh my god, I had no idea you felt this way, this isn't your fault. I was just being a stubborn bitch. Don't blame yourself Jackie, no one saw it coming. And I'm sorry for what I said, everything was a lie," Donna reached to hug Jackie but Jackie pushed her away.

"No, you were right and I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that it's not all about me. Friends again?" Jackie said timidly

"Wait…we stopped being friends?? I just thought we were having a sisterly argument Donna joked and gave Jackie a big hug.

Fez opened the door and saw Donna and Jackie hugging and couldn't help but smile.

"Aww…now Jackie kiss Donna," Fez suggested, but Jackie just laughed and gave Fez a hug.

"Um…Jackie I have to talk to you in private," Fez said brutally seriously.

"Good news or bad?" Jackie asked curiously.

"You tell me," Fe said pulling Jackie out of the bathroom.


	4. The Name Game

**Chapter 4: The Name Game**

Fez led Jackie outside and near gorgeous fountain around the corner from the bar. The rain had stopped and the moon was reflecting onto the soon, making it ever so romantic.

"So here we are," Jackie said awkwardly, looking down at the gravel.

"I love you," Fez said honestly looking into her eyes.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Jackie guessed pissed off.

"No, no it's just I want to take our relationship to the next level…"

"Oh my God, are you taking me on a cruise to Europe?" Jackie exclaimed.

"This will go by A LOT faster if you just stop talking," Fez interrupted but he wasn't irritated, he said it in a delicate way.

"Fine," Jackie gave up.

"As I was saying I love…"

"I know, I know you love me just get on with it," Jackie interrupted trying to wrap things up.

"Thanks Jackie," Fez said sarcastically, "You are everything to me, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me every day."

Fez pulled a diamond engagement out of his suits front pocket, Jackie gasped and tears began to leave her face (tears of joy that is.)

"Will you marry me?" Fez whispered bending down on one knee.

"Oh Steven…" Jackie muttered.

"That's great…wait what did you just say?" Fez murmured scared out of his mind.

Jackie realized what she said, her jaw dropped and she replied, "Oh Fez…"

"No that wasn't it, did you just call me Steven?" Fez yelled emotionally.

"Ahh….no," Jackie whispered.

"JACKIE!!" Fez screeched in tears.

"Damn…but I didn't mean it, I promise," Jackie quickly answered.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY HIS NAME!!!!" Fez hollered.

"It's just that…" Jackie murmured timidly.

"WHAT??" Fez spoke now crying like there is no tomorrow, "Tell me what's wrong with me?"

"YOU'RE NOT STEVEN!" Jackie yelled furiously, everyone got quiet and Fez hung his head in front of the fountain.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Steven was my second love and deep down I still have feelings for him," Jackie kept wandering in circle staring at her shoes going on and on about her feelings.

"So what do you think of that Fez?' Jackie looked over by the fountain and Fez was not moving, "Uh, Fez are you okay?"

She approached the fountain, Fez was still frozen, she stood over him and saw that his head was fully under water, he was drowning himself. Jackie screamed at the top of her lungs but no one heard her, she dragged Fez out of the water, she went to his neck to feel his pulse, there wasn't any. Fez was dead.

His face was a purple and his eyes were blood shot, she leaned his head up against the pond and looked away bawling.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" She wailed, but no one was there.

Fez used to be full of life, he sung, he danced, he made her laugh. What happened to those days?? Now she was sitting next to his corpse, he looked miserable, a way she had never seen him before. Jackie realized there was nothing left to do nut to get some help and leave Fez until she gathered people from the bar.

Jackie sprinted to the bar and swung the front door open, Donna was waiting for her smiling.

Jackie was hyperventilating and shivering, Donna asked nudging Jackie, "So, what happened?"

Jackie was about to tell her but she paused for a minute and thought to herself, "What if Donna blames me? This was not my fault. I got to tell her the truth…no. I'll lie an the whole thing will look like an accident….yes perfect."

"Jackie?" Donna repeated.

"Um, nothing," Jackie's voice was rattling.

"But you're eyes are all wet, and hey where's Fez?" Donna asked casually, "Have you been crying?"

"Uh…"

"Is everything all right?'" Donna replied beginning to get worried.

"Well…."

"Jackie, where's Fez?" Donna asked chills running down her back.

"You see…" Jackie began.

"WHERE"S FEZ?!?" Donna finally screamed causing the whole bar to stare at her.

Jackie pulled Donna aside and whispered, "Donna, I have to show you something but you can't tell anyone, our little secret."

"Promise," Donna announced in a hush tone, linking pinky's with Jackie.

Jackie led Donna outside to the side of a building around it there was the fountain, "Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"Shhh, it's just around the building, you have to stay calm," Jackie reminded Donna.

"I know, I know," Donna answered anxiously.

Jackie took Donnas' hand a led her around the building, "Oh look, there's Fez! Wait why is his head up against the fountain?"

Donna sprinted over to him and screeched when she saw his face, "Fez! FEZ!!" she shook him trying to wake him up hysterically crying.

"He's dead! HE'S DEAD!!!" Donna bawled.

"Shh! Not so loud," Jackie whispered in tears.

"Not so loud!? NOT SO LOUD!!!???" Donna screamed, shoving Jackie. "And you weren't gonna tell me! You're sick, you're so sick Jackie Burkhart!!"

"You don't understand," Jackie replied in an uneven whisper.

"Oh I understand, you left him here to die, I'm gonna get the guys," Donna suggested walking away in tears.

"You promised," Jackie yelled back at her.

"I'M NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE HIM HERE JACKIE!" Donna hollered.

"You don't even know what happened!!" Jackie clarified bawling.

"I'm listening," Donna replied seriously, stopping in her tracks.

"Fez proposed, I said Steven by mistake," Jackie spoke quietly.

"You're so stupid! I've heard enough!" Donna screamed.

"But there's more, I made the biggest mistake of my life, I told him that I still had feelings for Steven and that I couldn't marry him. But if I could do it over…."

"But you can't!! Oh my god you son of a bitch," Donna approached Jackie and picked her up and held her head under in the fountain.

No one could here Jackie's cries; Donna wasn't thinking straight, later she would feel tremendous guilt. And Jackie was ready to die.

**To be continued….**

**What do you guys think?? Any ideas or predictions?** **Just want you guys to know that I like Donna, she's jut overwhelmed and that's why she torturing Jackie?? Do you like it so far??**


End file.
